The Spirit of Christmas
by Saphira1990
Summary: Es ist Weihnachten in Vegas. Werden zwei einsame Herzen jetzt endlich zu einander finden?
1. Chapter 1

**Story: The Spirit of Christmas**

**Autor: SaraSidle1990**

**Rating: ab 12**

**Inhalt: Es ist Weihnachten in Vegas. Werden dieses Jahr zwei einsame Herzen endlich zusammenfinden?**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Es war der Abend des 23. Dezembers. Über der Wüstenmetropole hatte sich schon lange die Dunkelheit ausgebreitet und das Thermometer hatte einen für Las Vegas sehr ungewöhnlichen Tiefpunkt erreicht, so dass viele Meteorologen es sogar für möglich hielten, dass es in diesem Jahr selbst hier einige schneebedeckte Bänke geben könnte.

Eine Stunde vor Schichtbeginn wurde Sara sehr unsanft von ihrem Wecker aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Leicht schwankend bahnte sie sich erstmal den Weg ins Bad um sich zu waschen und sich für die Schicht zu richten. Als sie sich nach einer halben Stunde auf den Weg ins Büro machte hatte sie eine ungewöhnlich schlechte Laune die sich auch den Rest des Tages keineswegs bessern sollte. Es lag nicht etwa daran, dass sie nicht ausgeschlafen hatte oder dass es einfach nicht ihr Tag war. Es lag viel mehr an der Tatsache dass es Weihnachten war. Sara hasste die Menschenmassen die in der Weihnachtszeit die Straßen blockierten ganz abgesehen von den kitschigen Beleuchtungen und den Weihnachtsliedern die ständig durch Radios und Kaufhäuser dröhnten.

„Morgen Sara.", rief ihr Greg gut gelaunt zu der neben ihr den Wagen geparkt hatte, „Hast du schon das Neuste gehört es soll schneien. Das ist doch mal cool oder? Schnee in Vegas das glaubt uns keiner!"

„Ja Greg hab ich. Aber ich weiß nicht was daran cool sein soll.", antwortete sie nur mürrisch und begab sich auf den Weg zum Umkleideraum.

„Hey was ist denn mit dir los. Es ist der letzte Tag vor Weihnachten da muss man doch einfach gut drauf sein. Wow schau mal was mit unserem Labor passiert ist." Erst jetzt bemerkte Sara dass sich das Labor in ein kitschiges Weihnachtsparadies verwandelt hatte.

„Wenn ich denjenigen erwische der das getan hat dann breche ich ihm eigenhändig das Genick.", entfuhr ihr.

„Hey nichts gegen meine Dekorationskünste.", rief eine ihnen bekannt Stimme aus dem Pausenraum. Es war Catherine die es sich auf Warricks Schoss bequem gemacht hatte.

„Du warst das Cath?", fragte Greg beeindruckt.

„Traust du mir so etwas etwa nicht zu? Ich dachte etwas Weihnachtsstimmung könnte nicht schaden."

Sara hatte sich schon längst in den Umkleideraum verzogen. Ihr größter Albtraum war wahrgeworden. Ihr Arbeitsplatz glich mehr einem weihnachtlich eingerichteten Wohnzimmer als einem Ort an dem gearbeitet wird.

Als sie aus dem Umkleideraum wieder zurück kam war die ganze Mannschaft schon im Pausenraum versammelt.

„Hey Sara was machst du Morgen?", fragte Nick.

„Nichts besonderes ich werde zuhause bleiben.", antwortete sie und setzte sich auf einen leeren Stuhl.

„Ganz alleine? Morgen ist Heilig Abend. Du könntest auch zu mir kommen Sara.", bot Catherine ihr an.

„Nein danke Cath. Ich bleib lieber zuhause."

„Na wie du meinst.", lies Cath noch verlauten.

Grissom der das ganze Gespräch von der Türe aus verfolgt hatte war überrascht zu hören dass Sara Weihnachten auch alleine verbringen würde. Er entschloss sich jedoch das Gespräch zu unterbrechen und lief geradewegs auf den letzten freien Platz zu.

„Also Catherine und Warrick für euch hab ich einen Mord im Cesars, Greg und Nick ihr bekommt eine Vermisstenmeldung und Sara und ich werden hier bleiben.", verkündete Grissom.

„Hey warum darf Sara im warmen bleiben. Das ist doch nicht gerecht.", protestierte Greg.

„Keine Proteste Greg und auf an die Arbeit!" Nach diesen Worten machten sich alle auf den Weg und verschwanden in verschiedene Richtungen. Nur Sara und Grissom blieben schließlich noch im Pausenraum zurück.

„Und was soll ich machen?", fragte Sara die etwas verwirrt wirkte.

„Ich würde sagen wir zwei kümmern uns erstmal um den Schreibkram der noch erledigt werden muss.", lies er verlauten und schob Sara eine Akte über den Tisch zu, „Und ich denke danach werden wir uns halt mal etwas amüsieren, oder?"

Sara die die Akte sofort genommen hatte war schon längst darin verschwunden. Es war eine Akte aus dem letzten Jahr, genau heute vor einem Jahr war ein Mädchen aus einem Weißenhaus entführt worden und als sie einen Tag später wieder gefunden worden war wieß sie Spuren einer Vergewaltigung auf. Doch das Problem war dass das Mädchen nie eine Aussage gemacht hatte.

„Grissom.", begann sie nach einigen Minuten, „Ich möchte mit dem Mädchen sprechen."

„Ich weiß nicht ob das einen Sinn macht viele haben das schon probiert. Aber wenn du möchtest werde ich sie her bringen lassen.", antwortete er und verschwand zugleich in sein Büro um den Anruf zu tätigen.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß Sara schon alleine mit dem Mädchen im Verhörraum.

„Caylith du weißt wahrscheinlich warum du heute hier bist.", sagte Sara.

Das Mädchen saß nur ruhig da und sagte kein Wort.

„Caylith ich möchte mit dir über dein letztes Weihnachten reden. Ich weiß wie schwer es ist darüber zu sprechen aber ich kann dir nicht helfen wenn du nicht mit mir sprichst."

Das Mädchen jedoch schwieg.

„Willst du dass er weiterhin draußen frei herumläfut, oder möchtest du dass er dafür büsst was er dir angetan hat?" Sara schien langsam die Nerven zu verlieren. Grissom der immer noch das Gespräch durch die Glasscheibe beobachtete befürchtete dass Sara sich wieder zu sehr in den Fall hineinsteigern würde. Er hatte schon seine Hand auf die Türklinke gelegt als das Mädchen zu sprechen begann.

„Ich will dass er dafür büsst."

Grissom konnte seinen Ohren kaum trauen. Sara hatte es geschafft das Mädchen zum sprechen zu bringen. Doch wie hatte sie dass geschafft. Waren es die Worte die das Mädchen aufgeweckt hatten oder war es mehr die Art und Weiße wie Sara sie ausgesprochen hatte, ernst, überzeugend und mitfühlend.

„Willst du mir helfen denjenigen zu finden der dir das angetan hat?", fragte Sara.

„Ja.", sagte Caylith und rannte auf Sara zu. Diese nahm sie in die Arme und kurz darauf konnte man einige Tränen sehen die sich den Weg über ihr Gesicht bahnten.

„Sie hat es geschafft.", stammelte Grissom und lief in sein Büro.

Einige Stunden später konnten sie den Täter festnehmen lassen. Die Spurensicherung hatte vor einigen Jahren Spermaspuren und Fingerabdrücke gesichert und Sara hatte es mit Hilfe eines Phantombildes und dem Vornamen geschafft den Täter zu finden.

Das Ende der Schicht stand nun bevor. Sara war möglichst unauffällig verschwunden und zugleich nach Hause gefahren. Sie wollte jetzt nicht reden oder zuhören. Sie wollte einfach etwas alleine sein.

„Hey habt ihr Sara gesehen?", fragte Grissom der gerade aus seinem Büro gekommen war.

„Die ist vor fünf Minuten zum Wagen gelaufen. Sie sah müde aus.", antwortete Greg.

„Sie ist gegangen ohne sich von uns zu verabschieden.", ergänzte Nick.

Warum war sie denn so plötzlich verschwunden? Jetzt wo ich den Mut gefunden hatte mit Sara zu reden war sie verschwunden?

„Ich geh dann auch mal euch allen ein frohes Weihnachten!", verabschiedete sich Grissom.

Er war sofort zu seinen Wagen gelaufen um Sara nach zu fahren. Als er jedoch an Saras Wohnung ankam sah er sie in Richtung Park laufen. Er griff noch schnell auf den Rücksitz um sich die Jacke zu holen und lief ihr dann hinterher. Als er sie eingeholt hatte saß sie auf einer Parkbank und die ersten Schneeflocken begannen herabzurieseln.

„Sara.", rief Grissom. „Ich liebe dich."

„Grissom.", antwortete Sara verwirrt.

„Sara es muss für dich komisch klingen. Nach alle den Jahren wo ich meine Gefühle dir gegenüber versteckt habe. Aber Sara ich liebe dich. Ich möchte keine Minute mehr ohne dich verbringen."

„Grissom wie kannst du mir das antun. Mich Jahre lang ignorieren und dann ganz plötzlich sagen dass du mich liebst. Weißt du was du mir angetan hast?"

„Sara wenn ich könnte würde ich die Uhr zurückdrehen. Ich war ein Vollidiot dich so zu verletzen aber du musst mir glauben Sara ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich …."

Doch zu mehr Worten kam sie nicht mehr er hatte sich ihr genähert und ihr in die Augen geblickt. Sie konnte seinem Blick nicht widerstehen dass hatte sie noch nie gekonnt. Sie schloss die Augen und er küsste sie. Bald war aus dem leichten Schneefall ein Schneegestöber geworden und am Horizont konnte man nur noch zwei Gestalten erkennen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Also wie war es?


	2. Weihnachtsfeier

**Firegirl18: **Ich war ganz brav und hab ne Nachtschicht eingelegt. Es freut mich dass es dir gefallen hat. Bin mal gespannt ob es dir jetzt immer noch gefällt.

**Liz: **Du fandest es auch gut? freu Siehst ich kann auch ganz romantisch sein nicht nur grausam lol. P.S.: Warum kannst du dir vorstellen wie Greg im Schnee abgeht? Hab ich was verpasst oder hast du nur die Namen verwechselt?

**A/N: **Ich hab die Story nicht mehr Beta gelesen also kann es gut sein dass sich ein paar Fehler eingeschlichten haben.

**

* * *

Kapitel 2: ****Weihnachtsfeier **

Wie lange sie noch in mitten des Schneegestöbers so da standen, sich einfach umarmten, wussten sie nicht. Nach einigen Minuten beschloss Sara das Schweigen zu brechen.

„Grissom.", begann Sara, „Wie soll es mit uns weitergehen? Bist du dir sicher dass du das überhaupt willst."

„Sara alles was ich will und schon immer wollte ist ein Leben mit dir. Ich liebe dich"  
Nun konnte Grissom beobachten wie sich eine einzelne Träne den Weg über Saras Gesicht suchte. „Was hältst du davon wenn wir erst mal reingehen und es uns bequem machen?",

Sara nickte und folgte Grissom durch den Schnee. Als sie an Saras Wohnung angekommen waren gab Sara da sie vor Kälte zitterte Grissom den Wohnungsschlüssel.

„Es sieht wohl so aus als müsste ich dich wärmen."

Bei dem Gedanken von Grissom gewärmt zu werden begann ihr Herz höher zu schlagen.

„Das wirst du wohl tun müssen wenn du nicht willst dass ich erfriere.", sagte Sara mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Sie bahnte sich sofort den Weg aufs Sofa und kroch unter die Decke die sie anscheinend vor kurzem erst benutzt hatte. Grissom war Saras Beispiel gefolgt und hatte sich neben Sara gelegt die schon nach einigen Minuten eingeschlafen war. Grissom konnte seine Augen jedoch nicht von Sara reißen und musterte sie eine ganze Weile bevor auch er von der Müdigkeit in den Schlaf gerissen wurde.

Als Grissom am nächsten Morgen von warmen Sonnenstrahlen geweckt wurde die durch das große Fenster direkt auf das Sofafielen, war Sara anscheinend schon aufgestanden. Er war gerade dabei mit seinen Augen die Wohnung nach ihr abzusuchen als er einige Geräusche aus der Küche wahrnahm. Er lief zu seiner Jacke in der er das Weihnachtgeschenk für Sara aufbewahrt hatte und schlich sich dann leise in die Küche. Als Sara einen Moment unaufmerksam war legte er ihr die Hände von hinten über die Augen.

„Grissom.", sagte Sara drehte sich um und strahlte ihn an.

„Ich hab was für dich.", sprach er und reichte ihr ein kleines Kästchen.

„Ich habe auch etwas für dich.", und sie griff hinter sich und reichte ihm ebenfalls eine kleine Schatulle.

Beide öffneten ihre Kästchen und waren erstaunt das Geschenk des anderen zu sehen. Es waren zwei goldene Ringe in die etwas eingraviert war. In Saras stand: Ich liebe dich Sara und in Grissoms stand: Ich liebe dich Grissom. Sie mussten beide anfangen zu grinsen und steckten sich gegenseitig die Ringe an.

„Frohe Weihnachten Grissom.", flüsterte Sara und schaute ihn mit all ihrem Charme an.

„Frohe Weihnachten Sara.", antwortete Grissom noch, dann konnte er ihrem Blick nicht mehr widerstehen und die zwei verfielen in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Als sich die beiden wieder von einander gelöst hatten begann Grissom.

„Ich würde sagen wir sollten uns langsam für die Weihnachtsfeier bei Cath richten. Ich werde dann mal schnell nach Hause fahren. Aber in einer Stunde komm ich dich abholen."

„Das will ich ja schwer hoffen.Jede Stunde ohne dich ist schon eine Stunde zuviel.",antwortete Sara und blickte wieder in Grissoms blaue Augen. Sie konnte der Versuchung einfach nicht standhalten und wieder berührten sich ihre Lippen.

Nach dem Kuss machte sich Grissom auf den Weg zu seiner Wohnung um sich umzuziehen. Als er eine stunde später vor Saras Tür stand und klingelte konnte er es kaum noch erwarten Sara zu sehen. Dann öffnete Sara die Tür und sein Herz blieb stehen. Sie hatte ein rotes enges Satin Kleid angezogen in dem sie einfach unverschämt umwerfend aussah.

„Sara du siehst einfach umwerfend aus."

„Danke Grissom. Dein Anzug ist auch spitze." Nach den Worten schloss Sara die Türe hinter sich ab, folgte Grissom zu seinem Wagen und stieg ein.

Nach einigen Minuten des Überlegens kam ihr eine Frage auf..

„Grissom?"

„Hmm?"

„Sollen wir es heute den anderen sagen?", frage Sara vorsichtig die Angst hatte vor seiner Reaktion.

„Natürlich ich will ja dass alle wissen dass zu jetzt zu mir gehörst.", sagte er und strahlte sie an. Diese Antwort hatte Sara nicht erwartet und begann zu ebenfalls zu lächeln.

Kurz darauf waren sie schon bei Nickys Wohnung angekommen und stiegen aus. Es hatte wieder begonnen zu schneien und Sara beeilte sich ins Warme zu kommen. Als Nicky nach dem Klingeln die Tür öffnete staunte er erst einmal über seine zwei strahlenden Kollegen.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Nicky!", begann Sara, umarmte ihn kurz und drückte ihm das Geschenk in die Hand.

„Ja von mir auch. Frohe Weihnachten Nick."

Als Grissom im weihnachtlich dekorierten Wohnzimmer ankam war Sara noch dabei Greg zu begrüßen.

„Hey Nicky du hast einen echt schönen Weihnachtsbaum.", rief Sara.

„Naja wir können ihn ja mit keinem vergleichen du hast ja keinen und Grissom hat sich bestimmt auch nicht die Mühe gemacht einen Baum zu schmücken.", sagte Nick und grinste.

Nach einigen Minuten kam Cath aus der Küche und brachte eine prall gefüllte Gans.

„Keine Sorge Sara für dich hab ich natürlich was vegetarisches.", meinte Catherine als sie Saras Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Nach dem Essen hatten sich alle sofort ans auspacken gemacht. Vor allem Lindsay von der man bisher noch gar nichts gehört hatte schien jetzt aufzuwachen.

„Cool Mami. Danke für die Schlittschuhe.", sagte sie und nahm gleich darauf ihre Mutter in die Arme.

Auch der Rest schien mit den Geschenken sehr zu frieden. Der Abend verlief wie im Flug und alle amüsierten sich prächtig.

„Hey Sara ich dachte du magst kein Weihnachten.", meinte Warrick der sich über Saras gute Laune wunderte. Sara kniff Grissomleicht um ihm klar zu machen dass der Zeitpunkt gekommen war. Grissom nickte und Sara stand auf.

„Also es hat natürlich seinen Grund warum ich an Weihnachten eine so gute Laune hab. Der Grund dafür sitzt neben mir.", sagte Sara und blickte Grissom an.

„Ich glaub es nicht, endlich. Ich gratuliere euch.", lies Catherine verblüfft verlauten und umarmte Sara.

Auch der Rest sprach noch seine Glückwünsche aus bevor Sara und Grissom anschließend zum Wagen gingen.

„So Sara den Rest des Tages gehörst du nur mir.", meinte Grissom und setzte ein Grinsen auf.

„Und du gehörst nur mir!" ergänzte Sara.

Als sie bei Sara angekommen waren warfen sie sich sofort auf das breite Bett. Grissom konnte ihren Charm wieder nicht widerstehen und begann ihre Wange zu streicheln.

„Ich liebe dich Sara!", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Und bald konnte man die Kleidungsstücke zählen die querverteilt im ganzen Raum ihren neuen Platz gefunden hatten.

„Schlaf mit mir Grissom.", flüsterte Sara ihm ins Ohr.

Es sollte die schönste Nacht in Saras bisherigem Leben werden und noch wusste sich gar nichts von ihrem größten Weihnachtgeschenk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Also wie war es? Wollt ihr immer noch dass ich weiter mache? Wenn ja wisst ihr ja was ihr dafür tun müsst!


	3. Dinner for two

**Sunny: **Natürlich wars okay. Hab mich riesig über deinen Review gefreut!

**Liz: **Achso klar sorry Liz. Ich glaub auch das Greg sofort ne Schneeballschlacht anfangen würde. Auch wenn er da in Vegas glaub nie dazu kommen wird. Aber bei mir geht allesWar etwas verwirrt. Freut mich dass es dir gefällt.

**Firegirl: **Es gefällt dir immer noch? freu Ich geb mir ja auch Mühe euch zufrieden zu stellen. Danke schön kriegst auch ein Küsschen zurück für den lieben Review! Na klar schreib ich schnell weiter ich weiß doch wie sehr ihr euere Fanfiction Drogen braucht. Ich ja auch grins. Ich finds übrigens super dass wir von dir auch was zum lesen kriegen. Danke dich umarm

**A/N: **War mal wieder zu faul zum Betalesen also wer ein paar Fehler findet darf sie behalten. grins

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 3:**

Als Sara am nächsten Morgen schon früh erwachte war Grissom noch im Tiefschlaf. Er bemerkte es nicht wie sie sich schnell anzog und die Wohnung verließ um frische Brötchen vom Bäcker zu holen und auch als Sara eine halbe Stunde später wieder ihre Wohnung betrat schlummerte er noch friedlich. Bei dem Anblick des schlafenden Grissoms huschte ein Grinsen über ihr Gesicht. Da sie Grissom nicht wecken wollte schlich sie sich leise in die Küche und schloss die Türe hinter sich um sich schon einmal um das Frühstück zu kümmern. Sie stellte den Kaffee hin, richtete die Croissants und Brötchen von Bäcker schön auf ein Tablett und holte Marmelade und Butter aus dem Kühlschrank. Sie wollte ihn überraschen und ihm das Frühstück ans Bett bringen. Schließlich beschloss sie nach einer viertel Stunde Grissom zu wecken es war immerhin schon halbzehn. Sie lief zu ihm und gab ihm einen guten Morgenkuss auf die Stirn.

„Morgen Grissom.", begann sie leise.

„Hmm.", kam ein Geräusch unter dem Kopfkissen hervor.

„Ich hab uns Frühstück gemacht.", flüsterte sie im ins Ohr.

Langsam richtete er sich auf und begann sich mit den Händen die Spuren der Nacht aus den Augen zu reiben.

„Morgen Sara. Das sieht ja himmlisch aus. Sag nicht du warst schon beim Bäcker."

Sara grinste und stellte das Tablett in die Mitte des Bettes.

„Ich krieg heute mein Frühstück ans Bett? Wofür hab ich dass den verdient?"

„Vielleicht für deine hammermäßig guten Küsse Grissom.", sagte sie und konnte ihr verführerisches Grinsen wieder nicht verbergen.

Grissom stürzte sich sofort auf die Croissants los als hätte er seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen, natürlich hätte er sich viel lieber auf Sara gestürzt aber diese hatte ebenfalls schon mit dem frühstücken begonnen. Als Sara nach einer halben Stunde das Tablett mit den Überresten in die Küche trug begab er sich ins Bad. Sara verfiel in Gedanken und bemerkte so zuerst gar nicht dass das Telefon klingelt. Erst als es zum wiederholten Mal klingelte wachte sie auf und rannte zum Telefon.

„Sara Sidle."

„Hi Sara.", begann die ihr bekannte Frauenstimme, es war Cath, „Ich bin gestern noch beauftragt worden einen Platz für die Silvesterparty zu finden. Da wir Weihnachten bei Nicky waren, an Ostern bei mir und an Thankgiving bei Warrick dachte ich wir kommen diesmal mal zu dir oder Grissom. Natürlich nur wenn du es willst."

„Natürlich will ich Cath. Ich würde sagen wir sagen es den Jungs morgen bei der Arbeit. Bis dahin kann ich mir auch überlegen wie ich euch alle in meiner Wohnzimmer unterbringen kann.."

„Im Notfall müssen wir halt stapeln.", sagte Cath und man konnte ein Lachen hören von anderen Ende der Leitung hören.

„Oh Sara ich muss gehen Warrick ist gerade gekommen. Bis dann."

„Bye Cath."

Sie hatte gerade aufgelegt als Grissom aus dem Bad zurückkam. Er hatte wieder seine Kleidung von gestern an da er nicht daran gedacht hatte sich was frisches mit zu Sara zu nehmen.

„Wer war das denn?"

„Nur Cath. Frauengespräche."

„Aha. Ihr habt also Geheimnisse?"

„Natürlich Grissom.", sprach Sara und versuchte dabei sehr ernst zu wirken, „Aber keine über die du dir Sorgen machen musst."

Den Rest des Morgens verbrachte Sara mit dem Planen der Feier da Grissom nach Hause gefahren war um sich was Frisches anzuziehen und um sich ein paar Sachen zu holen. Sie hatte gerade ihre Notizen in ihre Tasche gesteckt um mit dem Kochen zu beginnen als Grissom mit einer kleinen Reisetasche vor ihr stand.

„Hey Grissom.", begrüßte sie ihn als er seine Arme von hinten um ihren Hals legte. „Ich dachte schon du kommst nicht mehr."

„Es war viel los auf dem Freeway. Aber jetzt bin ich ja endlich wieder bei dir.", antwortete er und setzte seinen ganzenCharm ein.

„Grissom ich koche.", sagte Sara die eindeutig Schwierigkeiten hatte seinem Lächeln zu widerstehen. Schließlich lehnte sie sich zu ihm und sie küssten sich. Als sie sich nach einigen Minuten wieder von einander lösten grinste sie frech.

„So aber dass muss jetzt reichen." Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Topf um und machte mit dem essen kochen weiter.

„Schade. Aber nur bis ich mit dem Hauptgang fertig bin. Dann verspeise ich dich als Nachtisch."

Sie grinste ihn noch mal an und wendete sich wieder dem Essen zu. Der Rest des vormittags verlief ruhig bis am Mittag Catherine noch vorbei kam um Sara eine Liste auf der die kleinsten Notwenigkeiten für die Feier aufgeführt waren zu geben. Naja kleinsten Notwendigkeiten war relativ aber trotzdem war Sara froh ein paar Tipps zu bekommen. Der Rest des Tages verging wie im Flug, bald hatte sich wieder eine eisige Kälte über Vegas breitgemacht und die Straßenlaternen begannen die sonst dunklen Straßen etwas zu beleuchten. Da es der letzte freie Abend von Sara und Grissom war hatte letzterer beschlossen Sara etwas zu verwöhnen. Er hatte ihr ein heißes Bad eingelassen und kümmerte sich nun um das Essen. Doch Grissom hatte nicht nur an das Essen gedacht. Er hatte heimlich rote Rosen mitgebracht die er jetzt in dem ganzen Wohnzimmer verteilte und auch die Kerzen die er in Saras Wohnzimmerschrank fand erfüllten hervorragend ihren Zweck. Das Sofa und der Esstisch waren in ein leichtes gedämpftes Licht gehüllt und der Duft der frischen Rosen erweckte das Gefühl im Paradies zu sein. Er hatte sich außerdem einen Anzug angezogen und Sara hatte sich ein schwarzes Satinkleid mit ins Bad genommen. Grissom konnte es kaum abwarten sie darin zu sehen. Und dann war es schließlich so weit um kurz nach acht kam Sara aus dem Bad. Als sie die Türklinke zum Wohnzimmer hinunterdrückte bemerkte sie dass jemand die Türe abgeschlossen hatte. Sie war sich sicher dass Grissom eine Überraschung vorbereitet hatte. Also klopfte sie an der Küchentür, da diese auch noch verschlossen war, und wartete auf seine Antwort. Als Grissom das klopfen hörte begann sein Herz wie wild zu pochen. Was würde Sara nur zu dem Wohnzimmer sagen? Er wusste, dass sie keine Überraschungen mochte aber er wollte es wenigstens probieren. Sara konnte den Schlüssel hören wie er sich im Schloss drehte und dann sah sie Grissom und er sah sie.

„Sara du siehst traumhaft aus.", begann Grissom und ein verführerisches Lächeln machte sich auf seinen Wangen breit.

„Danke. Du auch Grissom." Und da hatte sie Recht. Im Gegensatz zur Weihnachtsfeier bei Nicky sah er heute einfach umwerfend aus, nicht dass er bei Nicky nicht auch gut ausgesehen hätte aber der Anzug heute war einfach noch besser.

Grissom griff hinter sich auf die Ablage und holte sein schwarzes Satintuch hervor. Sara wusste was jetzt kommen würde. Er würde ihr die Augen verbinden und sie zu der Überraschung führen. Von alleine drehte sie sich um und Grissom legte ihr Vorsicht das Tuch über die Augen und band es hinter ihrem Kopf zu. Dann nahm er ihre Hand und führte sie langsam zum Wohnzimmer. Wieder konnte Sara das Geräusch des Schlüssels hören und bald wurde auch die Türklinke hinuntergedrückt. Grissom schob sie vorsichtig in den Raum und schloss die Türe hinter ihnen. Schon jetzt war Sara klar wie viel Mühe Grissom sich gegeben hatte, und sie war sich sicher dass sie Rosen riechen konnte. Als sich das Tuch löste öffnete sie die Augen und war sprachlos.

„Grissom … das hast du alles für mich gemacht?", fragte Sara die ihr Glück gar nicht fassen konnte.

„Natürlich Sara. Ich liebe dich.", antwortete er und begann sie zu küssen ehe sie noch etwas antworten konnte. Dann führte er sie zu einem Stuhl und ging zurück in die Küche um das Essen zu holen. Sara war einfach nur sprachlos, wie lange hatte sie vergeblich versucht nach diesem Glück zu greifen, wie oft hatte sie wegrennen wollen um dem Schmerz zu entkommen den Grissom ihr zufügte. Doch nun war alles so noch besser als sie es in ihren schönsten Träumen gesehen hatte. Sie warwirklich die glücklichste Frau der Welt.

_First we tried but we failed,_

_then we tried again and succeeded!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ihr wisst ja was ihr tun müsst damit es schnell weiter geht! Aber zur Sicherheit sag ich es lieber noch mal. Der liebe kleine graue Knopf da unten wartet darauf dass ihr ihn drückt und mir euere Meinung da lasst!


	4. Chapter 4

**Firegirl18: **Ich hoffe mal dass die Story dir auch nach dem Chappi noch gefällt .

**Girly-do: **Hey ich glaub diesmal sind noch ein paar drin. Findest bestimmt was und wie Sunny schon sagt, achte auf die Kommafehler. Lol

**Liz: **Find ich net! Für mich ist der Knopf net lila und ich bin eigentlich auch nicht Farbenblind!

**Sunny: **Der Knopf ist lila? Hä? Ich find aber net das der lila ist und ich bin echt nicht farbenblind. Freut mich dass es dir gefallen hat.

**A/N: **Es tut mir sehr leid das ich nicht früher posten konnte. Ich hab ne menge für die Schule zu tun und komm einfach gar nicht mehr mit den ganzen Chappis voran. Also ein ganz dickes Sorry an alle. Als Entschuldigung hab ich aber ein super langes Chappi für euch geschrieben damit ihr mal seht wie gern ich euch hab. Und bitte seit nicht böse wenn ihr auf das nächste noch etwas warten müsst.

LG Melly

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 4:**

Als Sara mit dem Essen fertig war wollte sie aufstehen um den Tisch abzuräumen. Doch Grissom hielt sie zurück.

„Sara du weißt nicht was mir dieser Abend mit dir bedeutet hat. Mir ist jetzt klar, dass ich keine Sekunde mehr ohne dich verbringen möchte und deshalb wollte ich dir anbieten zu mir zu ziehen. Ich weiß das Haus ist nicht groß, aber …." Sara gab ihm ein Zeichen dass keine weiteren Worte mehr nötig waren, sanft legte sie ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und blickte in seine klaren, blauen Augen.

„Natürlich will ich das Grissom.", sagte sie noch bevor sie ihm um den Hals fiel und begann ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Sie blickte Grissom wieder in die Augen, nahm ihn an der Hand und führte ihn zur Couch.

„Das Geschirr läuft uns nicht davon.", flüsterte sie noch bevor sie sich an sein Hemd machte. Auch Grissom machte sich an Saras Kleid und schon wenige Minuten später waren ihre Kleidungsstücke im ganzen Raum verteilt.

Als Sara am nächsten Morgen auf dem Sofa aufwachte traute sie ihren Augen kaum. Von den Überresten des letzten Abends war nichts mehr zu sehen und auch Grissom war anscheinend verschwunden. Selbst nach einem Streifzug durch ihre Wohnung konnte sie ihn nicht finden, dafür aber eine kleine Notiz die er an der Kaffeemaschine zurückgelassen hatte.

_Morgen Sara,_

_ich habe einen Anruf von Ecklie bekommen er braucht mich wegen einem alten Fall für eine Aussage. Ich weiß nicht wann ich zurück sein werde also warte nicht mit dem Essen auf mich._

_In Liebe, Grissom._

Sara überfolg die Notiz schnell und machte sich dann gleich ins Bad auf. Als sie sich geduscht hatte und den Zettel mit Catherines Vorschlägen für die Silvesterfeier gefunden hatte machte sie sich auf zum Kaufhaus.

Doch trotz der Informationen von Catherine erwies es sich als schwierig das Richtige zu finden. Sie hatte kaum eine Ahnung was die Jungs an Silvester trinken wollten, also beschloss sie einfach von jedem etwas zu nehmen. Sie war heilfroh als sie nach dem Einkaufen endlich die ganzen Flaschen verstaut hatte und sich endlich auf ihr Sofa werfen konnte. Kurz darauf war sie dann auch schon eingeschlafen. Einige Minuten später kam auch Grissom aus dem Labor zurück.

„Sara?", rief er durch die Wohnung bevor er bemerkte dass sie auf dem Sofa lag. Sie begann sich zu strecken und richtete sich auf.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Grissom besorgt der es kaum glauben konnte das Sara geschlafen hatte.

„Doch Grissom. Ich war nur etwas müde. Wie spät ist es denn?", fragte sie und wanderte mit ihren Augen durch das Zimmer.

„Halbsechs. Bist du sicher dass es dir gut geht?", hakte Grissom noch mal nach.

„Natürlich und jetzt werd ich mich für die Schicht richten. Sollen wir nachher zusammen fahren oder jeder mit einem eigenen Wagen?"

„Wir können zusammen fahren. Ach Sara was hältst du davon wenn wir nach der Schicht zu mir fahren und etwas Platz für deine Sachen schaffen?"

Da kam Sara eine Idee. „Grissom ich hab Catherine gesagt dass wir Silvester bei mir feiern. Was würdest du davon halten wenn wir alle überraschen und ich sie an Silvester in letzter Minute zu dir beordere?" Sara hoffte dass sie diesen Schritt nicht zu früh gewagt hatte.

„Du meinst dass wir sie mit unserem neuen Zuhause überraschen? Das ist eine super Idee Sara. Aber das wird viel Arbeit werden. Das sind nur noch fünf Tage."

„Die Arbeit lohn sich aber. Außerdem kann ich es kaum erwarten mit dir in einem Haus zu leben.", antwortete Sara und begann verführerisch zu grinsen.

„Ich liebe dich Sara.", sagte er bevor er begann sie zu küssen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Hey Sara.", rief Catherine die ihr ins Labor gefolgt war.

„Hi Cath.", antwortete Sara und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Ich wollte dich fragen ob du vielleicht noch Hilfe brauchst für die Silvesterfeier.", sagte Catherine die Sara jetzt eingeholt hatte.

„Nein danke Cath. Ich war gestern schon einkaufen und den Rest schaff ich auch noch. Aber danke für das Angebot."

„Nichts zu danken.", ließ Catherine noch verlauten bevor sich ihre Wege trennten. Sara lief direkt in den Umkleideraum um sich ein anderes T-Shirt anzuziehen und Catherine lief in den Pausenraum da sie Warrick bemerkt hatte. Als Sara einige Minuten später ebenfalls auf einem der Stühle im Pausenraum Platz nahm und an ihrem Kaffee nippte waren Nick und Greg auch schon da. Grissom hatte sich am Parkplatz von ihr getrennt da er noch einmal Ecklie aufsuchen musste.

„Hi Sara.", wurde sie von allen freundlich begrüßt. Auch sie grüßte alle zurück bevor Warrick mit Sprechen begann.

„Also Catherine wo findet jetzt die Silvesterfeier statt?", fragte er und war offensichtlich neugierig.

Catherine blickte Sara an.

„Bei mir Jungs.", antwortete Sara und ein Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht. Als Nick gerade etwas antworten wollte kam Grissom und begann sofort mit dem verteilen der Aufgaben.

„Also Catherine, Nick", er sah sie kurz an und redete dann weiter, „ihr müsst einen alten Fall noch mal durchgehen. Die Akte könnt ihr euch von mir abholen.", die beiden waren offensichtlich enttäuscht über die Aufgabe aber sie wandten sich trotzdem zum aufstehen, „Sara, Warrick.", er sah die beiden an und lächelte Sara kurz an, „ihr habt eine Leiche in der Wüste. Brass hat mir für euch den Tipp gegeben keine guten Sachen anzuziehen da der Gestank anscheinend grauenvoll ist und nicht mehr von der Kleidung verschwinden will.", schloss er seine Anweißung ab. Die beiden nickten und machten sich sofort auf den Weg.

„Und was ist mit mir Grissom?", fragte Greg.

„Für dich hab ich heute leider nichts Greg. Aber du kannst ja Catherine und Nick etwas helfen."

Sichtlich enttäuscht richtete auch er sich auf und verließ den Raum.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten Sara und Warrick ihren Tatort erreicht, es war windig und ungewöhnlich kalt dafür dass sie sich nun in der Wüste befanden, aber es war Dezember und so waren die Temperaturen wohl angebracht. Sie stiegen aus und erkannten schon Brass der sich anscheinend mit einem der Officer unterhielt. Die beiden liefen in seine Richtung als sie hinter ihnen auch schon David erkannten.

„Hey Brass. Wie sieht's aus?", fragte Warrick gut gelaunt als er hinter Brass angekommen war. Brass deutete mit seiner Hand nur auf einen Felsen und begann dann zu sprechen.

„Schrecklich Warrick. Die Leiche war in einer Kiste und sieht dementsprechend aus. Zwei Kontrolleure haben sie bei ihrem Rundgang entdeckt da die Kiste etwas aus dem Boden herausragte. Euere John Doe stinkt echt grauenhaft und ihr wisst dass ich eigentlich hart ihm nehmen bin."

Die beiden konnten es sich kaum vorstellen wie es dort riechen würde. Brass hatte noch nie Probleme mit schlimmen Gerüchen gehabt und es machte Sara etwas Angst sich der Leiche zu nähern. Als sie schließlich nach einigen Minuten die andere Seite des Felsvorsprungs erreicht hatte war es noch schlimmer als sie es befürchtet hatte.

„Wow das ist echt hart.", sagte Warrick dem aufgefallen war wie bleich Sara geworden war. Auch er schien Probleme mit dem Geruch zu haben.

Sara kam gar nicht mehr dazu etwas zu sagen sie rannte hinter einen kleinen Felsen und übergab sich.

„Sara?", rief Warrick besorgt.

Sara kam wieder hinter dem Felsen hervor und lief wieder auf die Leiche zu.

„Das bleibt unter uns Warrick."

„Natürlich. Möchtest du vielleicht etwas Pause machen?", fragte Warrick der sich nicht sicher war wie er mit Sara umgehen sollte. Das sah ihr überhaupt nicht ähnlich.

„Nein Warrick. Danke. Es geht schon wieder. Ich werde mich dann mal um die Kiste kümmern und auf David warten. Du kannst dir ja die Umgebung vornehmen."

Warrick hatte nicht erwartet dass sie vor hatte die Kiste zu untersuchen. Aber es war ihm auch Recht von dem Gestank wegzukommen und so nickte er nur und zog ab.

„Hey Sara", wurde sie von David begrüßt, „Wow Brass hat nicht untertrieben.", er kniete sich zu der Kiste und machte sich ein Bild der Lage. „Also hier kann ich nicht viel sagen außer dass sie mindestens einen Monat tot ist."

„Sie?", fragte Sara. David griff in die Kiste und zog mit seinem Handschuh eine Handtasche heraus. Saras Neugierde war geweckt und sie lief zu David.

„Oh eine Handtasche. Oder eher das was von ihr noch übrig ist.", sagte Sara und öffnete vorsichtig den Reisverschluss. Dann zog sie langsam eine schwarze Geldbörse heraus in der sie einen Pass fand.

„Stella Woods. 25. Das hilft uns immerhin schon etwas weiter."

Den Rest der Schicht verbrachten sie und Warrick in der Wüste. Dann fuhren sie zurück ins Labor. Als sie dort ankamen zog Sara jeden Blick auf sich, nicht zum ersten Mal lag es nicht an ihrem Aussehen sondern mehr an ihrem Geruch. Sie erinnerte sich an Grissoms Rat sich mit Limonen zu duschen und machte sich sofort auf den Weg zur Dusche. Als sie eine Stunde später im Pausenraum ankam war sie sich sicher immer noch nach „Tod zu stinken" wie Greg es ausdrücken würde. Sie war heilfroh als Grissom kurz darauf kam und sie gemeinsam das Labor verlassen konnten.

„Brass hat nicht übertrieben.", begann Grissom auf dem Weg zu seinem Appartement und musste leicht grinsen.

„Hey das ist nicht lustig.", antwortete Sara konnte sich aber ein Grinsen auch nicht verkneifen und schon fuhren sie bei Grissom in die Einfahrt. Eine viertel Stunde später waren sie schon dabei Grissoms Kleiderschrank etwas zu entrümpeln. Als Sara noch einmal etwas Staub gewischt hatte und auch mit den letzten Fenstern fertig war warf sie sich sofort aufs Sofa und schlief ein. Grissom, der sich inzwischen auf den Weg gemacht hatte um ein paar Umzugskisten aufzutreiben, kehrte kurz darauf zurück und fand sie wieder schlafend vor. Er liebte es sie beim Schlafen zu beobachten. Sie war so schön, einfach perfekt. Manchmal huschte ihr ein kleines Lächeln über ihr Gesicht und er fragte sich was sie wohl gerade träumte.

Nach einer Weile legte er sich zu ihr und schlief kurz darauf ein. Als er einige Stunden später von Geräuschen aus der Küche geweckt wurde und eine fluchende Sara hörte richtete er sich auf und lief zu ihr. Anscheinend war ihr etwas heruntergefallen das sie gerade beseitigte.

„Hey Sara was ist denn passiert?"

„Hey Gil. Nichts schlimmes ich hab nur die Milch fallen lassen.", sagte sie und wischte noch einmal mit dem Lappen über den Boden. Grissom fragte sich wie das wohl passiert war aber er war sich sicher dass Sara ihm keine Antwort geben würde.

„Ich würde sagen wir fangen dann heute damit an die Sachen von deiner Wohnung hierher zu schaffen, oder? Wir könnten nachher noch bei dir vorbei fahren und die ersten Koffer einladen."

Sara begann zu lächeln und antwortete.

„Gerne. Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten hier mit dir zu leben.", sie beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn.

„Ich habe Kaffee gemacht möchtest du auch einen?", fragte sie und richtete ihren Blick auf die Kaffeemaschine.

„Ja, danke."

„Ich geh dann mal schnell duschen es ist schon nach Fünf wir müssen uns beeilen wenn wir noch bei mir vorbei möchten.", sie richtete sich auf und lief in Richtung Bad.

Eine Stunde später hatten sie bereits die Koffer mit Saras Kleidung und einige Kisten mit Kartons auf der Rückbank verstaut und waren auf dem Weg ins Labor. Dort angekommen wurde Grissom sofort von Ecklie abgefangen und so lief Sara alleine in den Umkleideraum. Wie am Tag zuvor zog sie ein frisches Shirt raus und knallte dann die Schranktüre zu. Als sie den Pausenraum erreichte war der Rest des Teams schon anwesend und Warrick musterte sie auffällig.

„Hey Sara bist du den Duft schon losgeworden?", fragte Warrick und rückte ihr etwas näher. Sie grinste und konnte sofort den beißenden Geruch wahrnehmen den er anscheinend noch nicht losgeworden war.

„Wie es aussieht ja. Wie hast du das geschafft?", wollte er wissen.

„Limonen Warrick.", sagte Grissom der unbemerkt schon in der Türe stand. Warrick nickte und rutschte wieder zurück auf seinen alten Platz.

„Also die alten Fälle sind ja noch nicht abgeschlossen dann werdet ihr hier weiter machen. Ich muss heute ins Gericht und Greg wird mir Gesellschaft leisten.", sprach Grissom und musterte Greg der dieses Mal eindeutig zufrieden erschien. Die Kollegen machten sich sofort an die Arbeit und selbst zum Ende der Schicht konnten Sara und Warrick ihren Fall noch nicht abschließen. Als Grissom jedoch um kurz nach zehn Uhr Morgens mit Greg zurückkam beschlossen sie nach Hause zu gehen. Sara schnappte sich nur noch ihren Schlüssel und folgte Grissom zum Auto.

„Du siehst müde aus.", meinte Grissom der Sara ständig aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete.

„Warrick und ich hatten eine Menge zu tun.", antwortete Sara und lehnte ihren Kopf wieder gegen die Scheibe des Autos. „Und wie wars bei dir und Greg?"

„Er hat sich gut gemacht dafür dass es seine erste Verhandlung war." Sara konnte die Augen jetzt kaum noch offen halten und schlief ein bevor sie ihr Haus erreicht hatten. Über Grissoms Gesicht zog sich ein Lächeln als er Sara sah und kurz darauf trug er sie ins Schlafzimmer. Er zog sich um und legte sich neben sie. Doch er schlief nicht einmal wieder beobachtete er Sara und erkundete jedes Detail in ihrem Gesicht. Als ihr eine Locke ins Gesicht viel strich er sie mit seiner warmen Hand zurück. Womit hatte er dieses Glück verdient? Niemals hatte er geahnt ein solches Leben zu führen – ein Leben mit der einzigen Frau die jemals den Pfad zu seinem Herzen gefunden hatte.

CSI

Also wie fandet ihr es? Soll ich noch weiter schreiben?

LG Melly


End file.
